The Wrong Call
by breeze17
Summary: Why did the capital do what they did in the wake of the 74th Hunger Games? There were so many ways they could have ended the revolution without martyring its symbols and well-known leaders. What on earth possessed them to do things the way they did? Are you confused? So were the citizens of the capital smart enough to see what is coming, smart enough to run.


**Disclaimer: The Hunger Games does not belong to me it belongs to Suzanne Collins and I am not making any profit off of this work.**

* * *

Now, why did you think this would work.

You could have ended the rebellion with a shot in the back of the head in a dark alley.

You could have ended this any number of ways, really.

"Katniss Everdeen killed by the husband who was driven insane by the games".

"Katniss Everdeen commits suicide after sister died in tragic accident".

"Katniss Everdeen killed in mining collapse after going to bring resources to workers in memory of her father".

"Katniss Everdeen dead jumping in front of a bullet meant for Peeta after father of district 5's tribute tries to take revenge".

So many ways to kill Katniss Everdeen yet you went to the Hunger Games.

The platform that made her so dangerous in the first place.

The representation of everything the revolution is rebelling against?

You declared war.

The people running the rebellion here, in the Capital, they are all victors!

They all had something to lose, you had power over them!

But then you signaled that they didn't have time to continue planning.

You declared war

Now, why would you do that?

Why would you signal to the face of this rebellion that they are out of time?

It was you, not Katniss Everdeen, who started this revolution.

If you had waited then maybe it could have been squashed, it could have ended with only token resistance and district thirteen would have remained underground operating from the shadows.

But you declared war.

You said now or never.

You said your out of time.

You said this is your only chance.

You said now there is a rebellion and the districts answered the call you signaled for.

In the end, it wasn't district thirteen that started the revolution it was you.

Well, that was stupid.

Whose idea was this?

Probably Snows.

He always liked putting on a show.

Katniss Everdeen should have been killed in a fire, a flood, a rockslide!

Anything really, in the 74th game or after.

She should have never made it to the end.

Of her game or at least of her tour.

And honestly who put the idea into her head that she and Peeta could both live.

It wasn't the districts.

It wasn't the rebellion.

It sure wasn't revolutionaries.

It was the Capital.

Also probably Snow, like I said he always liked a show.

So at the dawn of the 76th Annual Hunger Games let me remind you.

It was not the victors or the districts that brought down Panem, it was you and it was the Capital.

So now I am leaving.

I can see the end.

I can see it marching up to the gates of the capital as surely as you could see it as Katniss Everdeen gave people the ability to believe again.

I'm not a good person.

But I am an aware one.

I can see them, they are at our gates.

I can see you to Snow, you are still using your same worn out tricks.

You will not adapt to this new order and so you and everyone left will fall.

I will not be an obstacle in your last Hunger Games.

I will not be subject to the retribution the districts see fit to give us for their own pain.

I will not be a martyr.

I will not be a head on a pike.

I will not be a dead body among thousands.

I will not be here.

I will be long gone.

Far away.

There is a whole world out there untouched by us and I intend to find it for as long as I can.

After all, I'm just a lowly trainer.

In the coming months there will be so much death and destruction why would anyone search for me.

I have trained child after child to survive, I have more ability to survive then anyone could have realized.

I have trained child after child to kill, I have more ability to kill then they will know until they are dead.

I have trained child after child to fight, I will not lay down and die now.

If they ever realize that I'm missing and not dead and want to find me, well they'll have to find me first if I am not dead by then.

After all, it will be a whole new regime soon.

Katniss Everdeen, Finnick Odair, Haymitch Abernathy, Johanna Mason, Peeta Mellarck and so many others.

I trained them.

I trained the people who will bring down the capital.

Funny isn't it.

I trained them, others made them loved, others picked them to be symbols, others made them famous.

I didn't make them dangerous but I did help make them deadly.

We created our own destruction and it's funny.

Funny, and I won't be waiting around to see it.

After all the victors are on their way and they will be making the rules soon.

My job is over, finished, soon to be obsolete, and its time to move along.

So prepare for the 76th Annual Hunger Games, after all, its the only trick Snow has left.


End file.
